


Take Me to Church (Red vs Blue and Child!Reader adventure)

by YoungWritersInc



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Because he is Caboose, Because he is Tucker, Blue Team - Freeform, Caboose gets a backstory, Caboose is a father, Caboose is adorable, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Moi - Freeform, Multi-verse, OCs - Freeform, Oc and Reader are Friends!, Plot kicks in post season 17, Project Freelancer, Reader acts like Church, Reader can Fight, Reader is Child, Reader is a Mini-Church basically, Reader-Insert, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Science Fiction, Starts During Season 17, Swearing, Time Travel, Tucker is a father but we all already knew that, Tucker makes sexual comments, Violence, Wash is a father figure for reader, i write this instead of sleeping sometimes, red team - Freeform, rvb, spoilers and references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWritersInc/pseuds/YoungWritersInc
Summary: (Y/n) Church has never really knew her whole family. She only knew her mother, grand mother, and that's it. After both her mother and grandmother passed (Y/n) decided that it was her mission to find her grandfather. She has faced off against soldiers, monsters, and is a master at being a time-traveling badass. But is she ready for the pure chaos that is the Red and Blues?This is a Red vs Blue story so please expect swearing.This story starts in season 17 and has chances of jumping around seasons
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Michael J. Caboose/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. A Short Visit to Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad

“Have you ever wondered why we’re here?

…

Well right now, I’m wondering why I’m here. No, this question isn’t as existential as the last one. I’m wondering why in the actual fuck am I here, waiting behind this stupid crate instead of being on a goddamn ship already!!! What’s taking so long for takeoff,” I whisper scream into my audio journal.

“Now boarding, flight TM-18-5-4 to the MOI,” I heard on the PA System. I peeked out from my hiding place to see UNSC soldiers moving to get ready for flight. I had been planning and executing this hitchhike plan for quite a bit. It took me a while to get from earth to this random military complex on and what I’m looking for better be I‘m going.

“Looks like my flights here. This is (Y/n) Church, Logging off,” I ended my journal entry. I looked across from me and saw a crate labeled “Cargo”.

‘Really,’ I thought. I looked both ways and when the coast was clear I rushed across and jumped in the crate. The crate was filled with dry food rations and packing peanuts. I waited silently and eventually heard footsteps and the crate went dark when they put the lid on. I felt weightless for a moment as they moved the crate onto the transport ship. The sound of footsteps and the ramblings of soldiers faded. I must I’ve been put in the cargo hold. I let out a breath of exhaustion and decided this was a good time to take a nap. In all the haste and stress of getting to this point, I forgot just how vital sleep was to humans. I hadn’t slept for about a week. I tried to make myself comfortable. My mother’s voice echoed in my head. It reminded me of something.

“Can't I skip it this time?” I ask the voice. I am too tired to make fun of myself for talking to myself. The voice came back stronger and I had to comply, “Okay, Okay! Fine.” I shift myself into my best kneeling position.

I close my eyes and put my hand together “How’d it go again? Um, Now I down to sleep, I pray for my heart?- No - my soul to keep. And if I die before I get up, I pray for god my soul to have.”

...That wasn’t even close to right. Whatever. I deemed the makeshift prayer good enough and fell asleep. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“(Y/n),” her voice called out, “(Y/n).”

“What is it, mom?” I ask. I felt like I was floating and falling at the same time. My head felt like it was scattered and all my thoughts were drifting away as soon as they came. I saw stars and planets all around me moving peacefully or maybe not moving at all. 

“I love you (Y/n), I always will. He would have loved you too. I know he would’ve.” Her usually cold voice held warmth in it. It was a warmth only reserved for me and maybe even him too.

  
  


“That’s what I want to find out mom,” I say to her. “I have to find out for sure. I have so many questions for him. Why did he leave us? Or did we leave him?” I ask her. These were questions I would ask her almost every day and yet her answer was always the same.

Her answer was always depressed and cryptic silence.

Suddenly the world around me seemed to implode toward me I was suddenly pulled upward.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Thonk!

My head hit the top of the crate, “Son of a-,” I suppressed my words with a groan, remembering that I was hiding. We must have landed. I heard the sound of the Cargo hold door being opened. 

“Unload the cargo and prep it for storage at base camp.

I felt the crate being moved and I had to adjust myself quietly so that my head would stop meeting the walls of the crate. I tried to listen to what the soldiers were saying:

“So what’s the deal with this place anyway dude.” I heard some carrying the crate say.

“I don't know man. It was this, like, really elite training and mission facility. It was called project Freelancer.” His partner said

“I heard of that thing. Wasn’t it shut down?”

“Yeah. Turns out the dude in charge was a crazy son of a bitch. He did some illegal stuff. We don’t know where he is.”

“Huh, cool.” 

‘Thank you, convenient exposition soldiers.’ I say in my head. They uncaringly dropped the crate and I held in another curse from impact. ‘I take my thank you back. You’re both fucking retards.’

I sit up and wait for them to walk away. After about an hour, it seemed like everyone was off somewhere else so I try to pop the lid off the crate to get out. I can’t pop the lid off…. dammit!

They must have sealed the lid while I was asleep. I reach into my backpack and pull out a plasma knife. A purplish-blue glow illuminated the crate and I watch as the knife burns and helps me cut a hole in the side of the crate. When I finished, I popped a me-sized whole out of the crate, and I slid out of the crate along with some of the crate’s contents. I put away my knife and gathered my backpack up. I stole a couple of dry food packets just for the trip home. I made my way out of the storage area. The hallway was weirdly empty, but I heard UNSC soldiers walking around nearby.

‘I’ll head in the opposite direction of that,’ I decide. I made my way through the halls of the rumoredly powerful frigate, that was home to the legendary ‘Freelancers’. 

‘Some legend they were,” I thought, but I know that they're a big piece of this puzzle of a trail. “It better be here,” I whisper to myself. I peeked into a room and saw a classroom looking place.

“Nope,” I whisper.

I peek around another doorway and saw a mess hall full of UNSC soldiers, “Double Nope, Nope.”

I see a control looking room with a giant screen, “Bingo.” 

I was about to head in when I noticed a sleeping soldier. He snored and was leaning dangerously close to tipping his chair over. I snuck into the room quietly and made my way over to a computer. I take out a blank Com-extractor, from my pocket. It’s like a USB-like device I made that copies all files and automatically without disrupting or triggering any firewalls and security on the computer. They are a bitch to program but extremely helpful nonetheless. A red light flashes from the Com-extractor, telling me that it is working. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I quickly dive under a nearby desk. The door opens:

“Parkins!” A gruff voice yells. He must be a commander or something.

I heard the sleeping man jump and he probably;y fell out of his chair, “Yes, Ma’am, I mean sir.” He corrects himself.

“Have you cracked the system yet?”

“No, sir. No matter what I try the computer won’t let me access any of the data it has on it. I can’t open it.”

  
  


“...Have you tried hacking the mainframe?” 

“...Hacking the mainframe.” The soldier deadpanned.

“Yeah, you know or downloading a virus to take down the webspace.” The commander says 

“Sir-”

Suddenly, the extractor beeped, signaling that it was finished. The sudden sound alerted the two UNSC people. “What was that?” The commander asked. 

I heard the soldier get up and walk toward where I was. I saw his feet walk past me and toward the drive. “Where did this come from?” He asked to no one in particular. I couldn't risk them taking the drive, so I pulled the plasma knife out of my back and…

“AAAHHHH! Wha-” The soldier shrieked in agony as the knife burned and plunged its way past the armor on his leg and into his actual leg. He fell to the floor holding his bleeding leg and I quickly got out from under the desk and grabbed the extractor.

“What the hell?!” The commander guy yelled. I ran toward him and while he was confused I slid under his legs and began to run down the hall. I heard the commander yelling behind me and I knew that I was in some deep shit now. I heard an alarm start and it was time to pick up the pace. I probably should have looked for the landing bay before causing this shituation.

Yeah, I make shitty jokes when I’m panicked. Don’t. Judge. I made a couple of sharp turns here, dodged some guards over there. Some guy almost caught me but I sliced his hand and he had second thoughts. I had finally made it to the hangar of the frigate and of course, there were a couple of soldiers waiting for me. There were about six of them, but I could tell by their lack of posture and unsure movement, that they were rookies. I heard a shit-ton more behind me so decided going forward was my best course of action. I closed and locked the door before smashing the door’s control panel to prevent more soldiers from pouring in. I then ran at the soldiers in front of me head-on. They were probably startled by the fact that I was a ten-year-old and I used that moment of shock to make the first move. I ran under the first and punched the one directly behind him in the gut. As the first guy was turning around I was already heading for the next guy. I ran straight at him and he was getting ready to catch me, but the first guy in his confused state tried to shoot me and I dodged the shot. The third guy received the shot right in the chest and I stole his gun as he collapsed. I ran behind a nearby loading cart as the remaining soldiers started firing.

‘Two down, four to go,’ I thought as I checked the gun. A fully loaded gun! Jackpot! I heard the sound of burning over the sound of gunfire. I looked toward the door to see that the people on the other side were trying to cut a hole in it. Better make this quick. I waited for a gap in their firing, before standing up to fire at them. I shot two of them down. But the very first one and the other guy had already found cover. I tried my best to aim and fire but I couldn’t see them very well.

“Hold still,” I whisper as I try to line up the shot. I shoot, they dodge, “Hold, fucking, still!” I get frustrated. Screw this! I dug through my backpack and found two bombs: a sticky grenade and a knockout bomb. The knockout bomb has a minimum delay of 30 seconds, while the sticky had a minimum of two minutes. The knockout bomb had a blast radius of about ten feet, while the sticky grenade had about twenty. Choices, Choices. 

‘Well if you can’t pick one, say “Fuck it” and use both’ I thought. I set it off and threw the sticky grenade at the door. The sudden action caused the last two soldiers to pause in bewilderment. I took that chance to set and throw the knockout bomb before running toward the ship. The bomb rolled toward the soldiers and before they could react, it went off. I managed to run far away enough that I wasn’t caught. I ran to the furthest ship, a pelican, and climbed aboard. I had set the delay of the Sticky grenade to four minutes. That means I have four minutes to get this Pelican moving. 

Without a key, I am going to have to hotwire the ship somehow, starting the engine by bypassing the ignition system. I open up the panel I assume is related to power and start looking at wires.

Red or Blue?

Blue or Red?

Red AND Blue!

I cut both the wires and tape them together. The ship roared to life and I quickly got back in my seat. 

I began to take off. I heard the busting of the door behind me and yelling, before sudden distant beeping. We’re down to a minute. I took off, the Pelican zooming straight out of the hangar. I heard the sound of the sticky grenade going off. I couldn’t help but let out a short victory laugh. After all that I think I’m a step closer than I was ever before.

I flew as far out of range from the MOI as possible. I don’t think this Pelican is quite battle-ready if they decide to come after me. Considering how long it took me to hitchhike here, I’d say it’ll take me about half a day to get back to Earth. A little in-flight nap wouldn’t hurt. I engage the auto-pilot before dozing off.


	2. Tag-along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your best friend! Remind you of anybody?

“Where did you go?”

“To the Mother of Invention,” I answer.

“Why?”

“To get info.”

“What's _if-no_?”

“It’s info, and it's supposed to lead me to my grandpa.”

“Where is your grandpa?”

“I don’t know yet, that’s why I’m searching!”

“When did you do that?”

“Wha-. I left, like, a month ago! Where do you think I was all that time?”

“How did you get back?”

“Do you not see the fucking Pelican crashed in the backyard?!”

“Oh...where did you go?”

“OH. MY. GOD. SHUT UP!!!” I scream. I only just got back and I feel like leaving again. I take a breath and calm down, “Just—go sit down and be quiet.” I tell her exasperatedly.

“Okay!” She says and makes the ‘zipping’ motion in front of her mouth, before sitting on the bed across from mine.

I sigh before, starting my journal entry, “Log number...42? Today is, um—”

“Saturday.” I hear her, whisper loudly.

“Yeah, Sunday. Thanks,” I thank her shortly before going back to my log. “So I just got back to my home, or rather Emy’s house. Say 'hi' Emy.”

“Hi! My name is Emerson Melody Yesfir―”

“I told you, that’s too long for the log. What were your parents thinking when they gave you like three first names? Were they not satisfied with one first, middle, and last name?”

Emy shrugged, “I think it's pretty.”

I continue the log, “Anyway, I made it back to EMY’S house and am about to upload the contents of the extractor drive on to a computer. Hopefully, the drive will have the information I need. This is (Y/n) Church, Logging off,” I put away my audio Journal. “Emy, do you have the computer still?”

“I don’t think mom is going to be too happy that we erased everything on her computer, again,” Emy says. She brings me the laptop and I get to work.

“Collateral damage. We’ll cross that road when it comes.”

The Extractor beeps and the light turns blue, signaling that it was done installing. The computer restarts itself. The screen displays a black and blue background and the word “F.I.L.S.S” pops up.

“Hello,” an AI says, “I am the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System. You may call me FILSS.”

“Hi, FILSS!” Emy waves at the computer.

“Emy, hush. FILSS, open files.” I command. 

“I’m sorry but you do not have access to the contents I have. This is a secure program and it contains sensitive information that is accessible to authorized personnel only.”

I was at a moment's loss of what to do but I remembered my notes. “FILSS, is there a password that can override the authority-only access function?”

“No, I am programmed to only allow the Director.”

“How about someone related to the Director?”

“Searching ...If you can provide data that proves you are related to the Director, I may be able to bypass the authority-only function,” She offers.

I dig through my drawer and found a finger scanner. I hook it into the computer and scanned each of my fingers.

“Checking…Confirming…,” FILSS says. “Check complete, fingerprints match. Welcome…”

“(Y/N) Church.”

“And Emerson Melody Yesfir O—” 

“Just call her Emy. Please.”

“What would you like to know?”

“What information do you have on Leonard Church?”

“I am sorry, but the director copied and deleted all files about him and Agent Texas.”

“When?”

“Three years ago at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility.”

“Damn it,” I curse. “What planet were you on when you deleted those files?”

“I can give you coordinates if that is what you need.”

I insert a flash drive into the computer, “Prep the coordinates and any other remaining information you may find and put them on this flash drive.”

“Yes, (Y/n),” FLISS says before going to work quietly. I started to pack another bag of clothes, along with my backpack. 

“Can I come too this time?” Emy asked hopefully. Emy has been my...partner for a while now. When my mother died her family allowed me to stay at their house. Before I came it was just her, her mom, and her grandmother. Her grandmother was her father’s mother I've never met her father, but she would tell me stories that he would tell her during their video calls. From what I do know, her father is a soldier and has been enlisted for about a couple of years now and he was originally assigned on some nowhere planet. He has been valiantly fighting as the second in command since he was a rookie alongside his commander and best friend along with some other soldier who was always glossed over in some way during the retelling. Her father’s unit merged with another and they were sent on a capture mission, then a rescue mission, then another capture mission, and from there she hasn’t heard from him since.

“Why?” I asked her but it was more of a question to myself because I found myself considering it:

  * **Pro:** She can help me carry stuff
  * **Con:** She’ll probably break the stuff she carries
  * **Pro:** She’s very strong and fast, could be helpful in battle
  * **Con:** She is such an airheaded that she will probably be another problem during battle.
  * **Pro:** She is multilingual despite her lack of other general knowledge
  * **Con:** She gets off-topic easy
  * **Con:** She annoying.
  * **Con:** She is an idiot
  * **Con:** She...She…



**Pro:** She’s your friend I mean—partner. Yeah, partner.

I sigh in resignation, “Yes. Yes, you can come along this time.”

“YAY! Thank you best friend!” She runs up and wraps me in a strong hug. My feet aren’t even touching the floor anymore.

“...I’m not your friend,” I say. “Put me down.”

“I am finished,” FLISS says. 

“Thank you FLISS,” I eject the flash drive.

“Am I correct in assuming that you are looking for the Director?” 

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“No. But if you are looking for him. I last spoke with him on a planet named Chorus.”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“I only just now assumed that you were searching for him.”

“Whatever, to chorus it is then. FLISS go ahead and add yourself to the flash drive,” I turn to Emy, “Emy grab the toolbox from the garage we’re fixing the Pelican.”

“Okay!”

“Not so fast!” A voice said from the doorway. There stood Gran, “It’s time for dinner. Go wash up.” she says cheerfully in contrast to the threat that was in her first words. I reluctantly followed Gran with Emy. We washed our hands and went downstairs to the dining room. Sarah, Emy’s mother, was putting dishes on the table. There was chicken, peas, mashed potatoes, and corn.

“How was your sleepover?” Sarah asked me. Whenever I went out to do some “research” for my “project” I would come up with half-assed excuses about where I was going. Gran never believes me but doesn’t stop me. Sarah…I’m never sure what she’s thinking. She always has this cheerful smile that masks whatever her thoughts are. It’s the ultimate poker face.

“It went well.”

“I see you brought home a playhouse too. It looks just like a spaceship.”

“Yep, me and um—”

“Tammy,” Gran reminds.

“Yeah, Tammy. Built it to look like a crashed ship. Has smoke coming out of it, flashing red warning lights, the works.”

“Well, I’m glad you had fun. Maybe you can invite Emy to come along too next time?” Sarah asks, “She gets lonely in the house by herself when I go to work and Gran goes out with her friends.”

“(Y/n) said I can go this time!” Emy announces, bubbling with excitement.

“Well be a safe dear and (Y/n) look after her. It would be a shame if she were to get hurt,” Sarah looks me in the eyes. There was a threat in that sentence and so many more floating in those green orbs. “When are you going?”

“Tomorrow,” I say, before digging into my dinner.

  
  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Next Morning**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**   
  


“How long will you two be gone?” Sarah asks. She was helping Emy and I load, the now fixed, Pelican.

“One, two, maybe four months,” I answer like its reasonable.

“But that just about a month into school.”

“Psh,” I waved her off, “Everybody knows that the first month is just an introduction. In fact, just to take care of your worries. I packed two textbooks. That way Emy and I can do some work while we’re over at Tammy’s house,” I lie through my teeth.

“Oh, well alright then,”She says dismissively. We finish packing and I begin to prep for take off. “Have fun you two.” She walks back into the house.

“Buckle up, Emy,” I instruct her. I sit down in the driver's seat .

“Where’s the seat belt?” I hear Emy ask from the back.

“It’s like a roller coaster, you have to pull the bar down in front of you,” I explain. I heard her fidgeting around before she yells, “Got it!” The Pelican begins to ascend into the sky. I fly forward at an increasing speed to break through the atmosphere easier.

“woOOAH!” Emmy screams. I didn’t consider that Emy isn’t used to the pressure G-force puts on the body when exiting an atmosphere. I found a setting on the ship that changes the gravity a bit so that she was less stressed. When we finally broke the atmosphere, she had already passed out.

‘probably for the best,’ I thought. I found a USB port and plugged FLISS in. 

“Hello again, Ms.Church.”

“Please call me (Y/n).”

“Okay, (Y/n).”

“FLISS set course for Chorus.”

“Routing…Autopilot engaged.”

While FLISS was working I walked back to check on Emy, “Hey, Emy you awake?” She mumbled something incoherent. “Well, you’re breathing. I can consider that a good.” 

I walked over to the luggage and got my audio journal.

“Log number 43, I have set course for Chorus with Emy as my crew, and FLISS as my guide. It turns out that my grandfather erased all of journal entries from FLISS’s memory, but I won’t let it stop me,” I say into the log. I end the log shortly after saying this. I put away my audio journal and decided to try and find my music player. I dig through the bag and feel a book. I didn’t pack any books earlier so why—?”

I pull out a textbook. There is a sticky note on it saying, “You almost forgot this. Be sure to finish this by the time you get back!”

I groan. I swear, Sarah is so much smarter than she’s letting on! I stuff the textbook back inside with a huff and finally find my music player. I plugged in my headphones and picked a song while I sat down. I fell asleep while listening to my tunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue shenanigans next chapter.


	3. ST-WW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some science-fiction stuff is about to go down. Also―
> 
> REDS AND BLUES!!!!!!!!!!! @BloodGulch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a bit confusing so here is a quick key to explain the acronyms. Longer explanation after chapter:  
> ST-WW =Space time Warp Wave  
> ST-C = Space time Continuity  
> ST-L = Space Time Location  
> ST-M = Space time Memory  
> ST-T = Space Time

“Log number...63? 64? It has been several days since we left earth for Chorus. We’ve yet to even reach the halfway point yet because a certain someone decided to try and charge her phone with the fuel tank!”

“It powers the ship,” Emy says from the back.

“You punctured a hole in the tank with your charging cord,” I argued.

“It worked anyway,” She holds up her fully charged phone.

“It shouldn’t have,” I mumbled.

Suddenly I heard beeping from my computers and the ship’s warning system also started kicking in. Emy screamed, “What’s happening?!”

I ran back to the cargo hold and pulled out various computers. About six out of ten of them were showing warning signs about an unexpected series of power surges and the other four were showing radars that showed some type of mass coming toward us.

“FLISS put up the shields!” I grab three USB and start a download of some defense programs.

‘It's happening again,’ I thought. ‘Their getting more frequent.’

“Emy buckled up! Keep your head down and plug your ears,” I instruct her. She does as I say and squeezes her eyes shut. I pull the finished drives out and immediately plug them into the ship. “FLISS, install and activate these. Once you do find scenario b12 and engage ST-WW.”

“WW approaching.” One of the computers said.

“FLISS!”

“Done. Engaging ST-WW. Brace for impact,” FLISS says. I ran to my seat and held onto the chair. The first wave hit and I felt the ship jerk. My body tingled, swaying between being in pain and being numb. When the next one came, my head felt like it was melting but the inside of my skull felt freezing. There were three more waves before the computer warning started calming down. I steadied myself before getting up to check on Emy. I grab a notepad before kneeling in front of her seat to talk. She still had her eyes closed and ears plugged.

“Emy.”

“What?!”  
“Emy, unplug your ears.”

“...What?”

I huffed and removed her hand from her ears, “Emy, are you feeling okay.”

“I feel buzzy. Like, bad and fuzzy at the same time," she explains.

“Okay Emy, I need you to answer some questions for me kay?”

“Okay.”

“What’s my name?”

“(Y/n) Church.”

“Do you know where we are?”

“We’re on a space adventure!”

“How old are you?”

“Eight.”

“What is your name? The one I call you.”

“Emy.”

“Yes. Now, what is your extended name.”

“Emilia Maria Yadira-”

“Stop,” I wrote down some notes. “Hang on for a moment.” I walk back to the front, “FLISS, do you remember who I am?”

“Yes miss Church,” I noted her none use of my name.

“Good. Did one of the shields fail.”

“Yes, Shield ST-C. Failed during wave three out of four. Shield ST-M received critical damage during wave four.”

“Shit. FLISS do a full diagnostic of all systems and begin all viable repairs.”

“Yes, miss Church.”

“Oh and FLISS. Call me (Y/n).”

“Okay, (Y/n).”

I walk back to Emy and started to review.

“Emy, your first name is Emerson Melody Yesfir.”  
“...Okay!” She yelled cheerfully and did not question me.

She was originally a year older than me, eleven, but it is clear that her age legitimately reduced because of her appearance. I guess she’s eight now. I went to a cooler I packed and pulled out a cupcake. I took out a packet of those sugar numbers/letters and pulled out an eight. I stuck the edible candy on the treat and walked over to Emy.

She gasped, “Is it my birthday?!”

“...Sure. I don’t have any candles on me, but I hope you’ll make a wish anyway. Happy Birthday, Emy,” I gave her the cupcake. 

She smiled brightly and began to quietly sing to herself, “Happy birthday to me…”

I sat down in the captain’s chair.

“Happy birthday to me…”

I pulled out a mirror I stashed under the seat and look at my reflection.

“Happy birthday dear Emy…”

I saw that my (e/c) eyes were now (a/e/c) and I had random blue strands of hair now.

“Happy Birthday-”

“To you,” I finished.

“Full diagnostic check completed,” FLISS says. It has been about three hours since we experienced the ST-W waves.

“What’s the results,” I say, hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst.

“The primary shields of the pelican coupled with the “P-Shield” that you installed, was able to save the ship from sustaining any critical damage. All other shields have been repaired.”

“But…,” I say There is always a “but”.

“But, the puncture in the fuel tank from Emy’s charging cord took a little longer to patch. We have only one-fourth of the fuel required to get us to Chorus.

“Damn it,” I sigh.

“(Y/n)?”

“What is it Emy?” I can not handle anything else right now.

“...I need to use the restroom.”

“Then go,” Coincidentally we had a Pelican that had a small onboard restroom. Why it was installed on a quick transport ship, I have no explanation.

“We don’t have toilet paper.”

I look toward her, exasperated, “Why?”

“The toilet kept eating it all. I would put some in the toilet and it would slurp it like spaghetti. You know, like the planes do on tv.”

“...DAMN IT!!!” I screamed.

“Do you have to go too?” Emy asked, not fully understanding my distress.

“FLISS where is the nearest planet.”

“Searching ...there is a nearby desert-like planet on the radar. It is a twenty-minute hyper-jump from here.”

“Set course to there FLISS.”

“Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!” We were about five feet from landing when Emy jumped out of the ship. She ends up rolling a couple of feet and lands on her feet.

“EMY! Wait for us to fully land next time! Are you okay?” I yelled after her.  
She gets straight back up and starts doing the potty dance. “Sorry, (Y/n). I forgot. I just really―!” She freezes up and before quickly turning and running away, “Gotta pee, Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!”

I watched her disappear into the distance, “She has the bladder the size of a peanut.” I walk back inside and turn on the air conditioner. I pull out a sun hat and my toolbox. Time for some repairs.

)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(  
Emy’s Point of View  
)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(

“Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!” I can’t find a bathroom. Where is the bathroom? I need a bathroom! I ran up to a cliff edge and just over it I spotted a building, “Bathroom!” I ran down the hill and toward the building. I passed by a brown armored person.

“Que!” He asked.

I stopped and turned to him, “Baño! Baño, señor. Necesito un baño muy mal. No hay Tiempo para hablar, pero hola.” I then ran off towards the building again.

“QUE!” I heard him yell in the distance. 

I got into the building, “Gotta pee, Gotta pee, gotta pee!” I ran down the hallway and I looked into a random room. There was another armored man, in orange armor. He was sleeping on a messily made bed. I noticed a door off to the side of his room. Bathroom! I ran into the bathroom and accidentally slammed it shut. I heard him wake up on the other side of the door, “Huh?... Whatever.” I heard him go back to sleep, snoring. I used the bathroom and felt ten times better. I washed my hands and left the bathroom. The orange man was gone. Where did he go? I left his room and started to leave the weird building. 

When I got outside I saw five people outside. They remind me of candy flavors! There was the orange, black cherry yuck, bubble gum, and strawberry or was it red apple...cranberry?

The strawberry/red apple/cranberry man spoke, “Listen up men, today is the day we finally take down those dirty blues and capture that flag…” He started this big speech about ‘red honor’ and ‘blues suck’ that I didn’t hear because I saw a butterfly. No wait, that just a rock. There’s the butterfly. No, still a rock. 

Suddenly, the brown armored man from earlier ran up to the group. He says, “¡Hay una niña corriendo por aquí! ¡Ella habla español!”

“This is no time for jokes Lopez. We need to come up with a strategy,” The Strappleberry man said to the brown armored man.

“Maybe if we do absolutely nothing, they will die of boredom and confusion,” The orange armored man said.

“That has got to be your laziest plan yet Grif. Can you take this seriously?” black cherry was scolding the orange guy.

“I have contributed and I am now done.” 

The brown armored man spoke again, “¡Esto es serio! Hay una niña corriendo por un campo de batalla sin armadura ni protección.”

“Oh Lopez, enough with your jokes. We need to find a way to penetrate the enemy's forces. Maybe it might work better from behind,” The pink one offered.

Wait a second! I just realized something!

“I really wish you’d shut up,” The orange guy said to the pink one.

I tapped the orange guy on the leg, “Is it really possible to die of boredom and confusion. I am feeling a lot of both right now listening to you guys talk!” 

“Ah!” he yelped and stumbled backward a bit. I stepped out of the way before he could trip over me. He tripped over a rock instead.

“What in tarnation?!” The Strappleberry man yelled.

“What the hell???” The black cherry man also yelled.

The pink man gasped while the brown armored man put his hand on his face like (Y/n) does when she’s tired.

What did I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a full explanation for those who are actually curious.  
> A space time warp wave is phenomenon that occurs when there is a space-time continuum error. The "Wave" is the timeline's way of adjusting/editing itself to match or normalize the anomaly and therefore bring itself back to stability.
> 
> The shields that (Y/n) mentioned in the chapter are one of the many ways that (Y/n) protects herself from these waves and other space time shenanigans, examples being the ones caused by the Reds and Blues, when they happen. Each shield has a specific function. Here is a list of them from least serious to 'Wow! that would really screw everything up!' :
> 
> The ST-T or or "Space-time Time" Shield has the most simple function. It's job is to stop the wave from messing with time within its vicinity. An example of a ST-WW messing with time is when it causes everything to shift backward in time. Nothing really changes it's just happening over again, causing a feeling of deja-vu for a few people.
> 
> ST-M or Space time Memory shields stops the waves from changing or deleting the memories of whoever is within its vicinity. Without it, ST-WWs could make you forget your name, or what you are doing, anything really. An ST-WW that causes ST-M errors will not affect anything other than memories.
> 
> The ST-L or Space Time Location shields stops the waves from messing with the location of objects, people, or even places within its vicinity and also up to ten feet around its perimeter. This stops the ship from ending up in random places.
> 
> ST-C or Space time Continuity shields are the most vital of all of the shields. ST-WWs that effect space time 'Continuity' could cause people to cease existing, could cause weather to change, could cause concrete facts about people to change completely. An example of this happened when Emy thought her name was "Emilia Maria Yadir" rather than "Emily Melody Yesfir". This is different from and ST-M error because rather than forgetting her name her name actually changed. If she forgot her name she would simply not know her name.
> 
> (Y/n) has many gadgets like these and will be using them throughout the story unless the plot demands otherwise.


	4. Making Up for Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Emy meet the Red and Blue Teams. They also find the reason behind the T-WW from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys miss Blood Gulch? Also, poor Donut!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Emy’s Point of View** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

“Intenté decírtelo,” the man in brown armor sighed.

“Why is there a little girl here. Where did she come from?!” the man in orange asked.

The man in the Strappleberry armor stared at me. I stared back. I refuse to lose this surprise staring contest. “Why did no one tell me...that we were getting another new recruit!” Sarge screamed. I’m a recruit.

“Sir, I doubt that she is a new recruit. She like seven,”

“No, I’m eight. Today’s my birthday.” I tell the black cherry man.

“Well then happy birthday rookie and welcome to the glorious Red Team,” Strapleberry said.

“Sir, Thank you, Strappleberry man sir,” I saluted him.

“What the hell is a Strappleberry?”

“I couldn’t figure out what flavor color your armor was so I combined a strawberry with an apple with a black cherry. I drew a picture of one,” I pulled out my creation.

The five men stared at my picture for a moment.

“Huh,” The black cherry man said. 

“That’s actually pretty good,” The man in orange admitted.

The Strappleberry man stopped staring at the picture and looked at me, “Well from now on you are going to call me Sarge. Understood.”

“Yes sir, Strappleberry Sarge sir,”

“Esto es tan estúpido.” The man in brown said.

“No, esto no es estúpido. Este es Strappleberry Sarge,” I corrected the man in brown armor. 

“You speak spanish?!” Sarge exclaimed.

“What is spanish?”

“What you just said.”

“What did I just say?”

The orange man looked up at the sky, “I woke up...for this.”

“Your room smells funny,” I tell him.

“Why were you in my room?”

“I needed to use the bathroom,” I explained, “The ship ate all the toilet paper and I really needed to go.”

“Who dropped you off here?” The Black cherry man asked.

“My best friend!” I cheered.

“Are they still here?” “I hope she didn’t leave me again. Sometimes when we go places, she forgets that I exist and leave me, but then she comes back and picks me up,” I explained before turning toward where the ship was, “We landed over there...or was it there?”

“We can figure out where the transport is later. Right now we need to prepare for battle,” Sarge said.

“What battle?” I asked

“The war against the dirty blues. Didn’t command tell you anything?”

I don’t think I know a ‘command’. I shook my head no. He sighed and turned to bubble gum, “Donut, explain everything to the rookie and meet us at the attack point once you’re done.”

“You got it , Sarge,” Donut accepted. The other four walked away.

“Your name is Donut?”

“Yessiree, what’s your name?”

“My bestie calls me Emy, but my first name is Emerson Melody Yesfir.”

“We all go by our last names here.”

“Oh, well in that case my last name is—” I was interrupted by an explosion, “What was that?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to find out? I can explain all the history stuff on the way.”

“Okay!”   
  


**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

**_ (Y/n)’s Point of View _ **

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

I finished the repairs to the ship and had it good as new. Time to find Emy. There was no doubt in my head that Emy had gotten lost looking for a bathroom. 

“FLISS, locate Emy.”

“Locating…there are nine possible life forms east of here on my radar.”

“Nine?” I thought this place was uninhabited, “Emy, you better not have gotten in trouble.” Who am I kidding of course she’s in trouble. I walked in the direction FLISS told me and I eventually reached a bowl like valley. In the valley were two bases.

“Who builds bases in an inclosed area like this? It’s stupid,” I say to myself. Right or left? Let’s go left. I walked to the Base on the left side of the canyon and as I got closer I saw blue flags hung on the exterior. “Hello?” I called out.

“Hello! Who are you?” A voice called back.

“My names (Y/n). Have you seen a girl named Emy?”

“No…but there is Sheila and there was a man who turned out to be a girl but she died.”

“Caboose, who are you talking to?” Another voice said.

“Hi Tucker. I’m just talking to the new lady voice in my head.”

“I’m not in your head. I’m outside your base,” I explain. It’s like talking to Emy.

Two men exited the base. One was wearing dark blue armor and the other was where turquoise. I decided to introduce myself again, “My name is (Y/n). I’m looking for a friend of mine. Have you seen a little girl running around here?”

“No, sorry, haven’t seen her,” The one in Turquoise answered.

“Maybe she turned into a rock,” The blue one guessed.

“Ignore him, he’s an idiot.”

“I’m familiar with the sort,” I tell him.

“What’s with all the noise?!” Another person in blue came out, “Don’t tell me they sent us another recruit.”

“No,” I stated simply, “I’m just looking for my friend. She wandered off looking for a bathroom and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Well she’s not here, so go away,” The man in blue said.

“Noted. I’ll be on my way—“

Suddenly something flew right over us and exploded. I got sent flying backwards but I managed to stop myself. The men didn’t seem as lucky. The three of them were scattered on the ground. Are they alive?

“What the FUCK!”

I guess they are.

“Ha Ha! Suck it blues!” A voice yelled in triumph. A puma with a canon on it came rolling towards us quickly. I quickly got up and got my plasma knife from my backpack. It looked like they were rolling toward a hill to use it as a ramp. I ran toward the hill and just as the puma took flight. I extended my plasma knife upward and slashed the underside of the vehicle. When the vehicle abruptly landed I heard the darker red one yell, “Abandon ship!”, before all four of them hopped out of the puma. The battle car broke down and stopped running.

“NOOOOO!!!” The red one yelled, “You diabolical bastards! Men shoot them dead!”

“But sir, that’s a little-” I didn’t hear the rest of what the darker red one was saying because I was already flipping him over by the arm. He groaned in pain on the ground. One down. I turn to my next target, the brown one.

“No ataquen, no estoy con estos idiotas!” He was yelling in spanish. I ran at him and jump kicked him to the ground. Two down. 

The one in red was in shock, “What kind of mini super soldier are you-” I simply threw a nearby rock at him. Three down. I turn to the Orange one.

He puts his hand up, “I surrender!” He got on the ground himself. Four out of four in less than five minutes. I am good!

“C-coward.” The darker red one said to the orange one.

“Pick your battles, dude. Pick your battles,” He said in response.

“Holy shit! You took down red team like it was nothing,” Tucker exclaimed.

“They went down way to easy,” I say kicking the brown armored one next to me a little bit to make sure he was alive. “When do you think their reinforcements will come?”

“Reinforcements? Nah that all of em,” Tucker replied.

“Not quite!” a voice came from behind me. I turned to see a soldier in pink armor on the hillside. “We are the mighty reinforcements for the red team.” He did a heroic pose to emphasize his point.

“We?” There was only one of him. He looked confused for a moment before he looked behind him. 

“You can come out now, rookie,” the pink armored man called.

Then came Emy from over the hill. “Down with the blues!” She yelled.

“Emy?!”

“Hi (Y/n)! I’m a soldier now!” She said showing off her small hand gun by waving it in the air.

“...No you’re not.”

“Yes I am, Sarge said so.” She pointed at the red man I took down with a rock.

“Well now I’m telling you that you’re not,” I say to her flatly.

“...Okay!” She dropped her gun.

“Rookie! What are you doing?!” The red armored man yelled at Emy.

“For the last time my name is not rookie its—” She was cut off by the man in dark blue.

“Emerson Melody Yesfir Caboose!”

She finally noticed everyone else. She spotted the dark blue man. What she screamed next had everyone baffled:

“PAPA!!!”

“You have a kid.” The man in blue was confused. I was also confused. Just assume everyone was confused.

“Yes.” Caboose had Emy on his back. He took off his helmet and I could then see the family resemblance.

“...Bullshit,” Tucker said. “There is no way you have a kid. You are pretty much a kid in an adult body.”

“That’s what Gran said to me, when Sarah said she preg-nut.”

“Pregnant,” I corrected him.

“So our rookie is actually the daughter of a blue. Oh, how the wages of war tears families apart!” The one called Sarge said dramatically.

“Sir, I don’t think she was ever a rookie to begin with,” The darker red one, named Simmons, tried to explain.

“So she was a spy!” Sarge pointed at Emy.

“I am? Then I’ll be the best spy ever!” Emy looks determined. That is going to come back to bite me later.

The man in blue sighed, “Look at this point I don’t even care,” he said. “Why are you here and why haven’t you left yet.”

I decide to explain because it didn’t look like Emy wanted to leave anytime soon, “Emy and I are on a mission. We are looking for someone by the name of Leonard Church.”

“That’d be me,”

“...No way,” I deadpan. There is no way he is Church.

“Uh yes way. My name is Leonard Church. What the fuck do you want?”

“No―You’re too young!”

“What are you talking about?” He asked me but I was to busy pulling out my handheld computer. I got a connection to the ship, “FLISS, what are there any signs of ST-interference on this planet? Do a Scan.”

FLISS begins the check, “Scanning…”

“Do you want to explain just what the fuck you’re talking about?”

“Results found,” FLISS pulls up the screen. The planet seems to be in its own little bubble of time distortion. Safe from the changes outside of the atmosphere but stuck in it own timeline. It seems to be stuck ten years or so in the past. The bubble within itself is causing ripples in time. It a drop of water falling onto a body of water. The foreign water becoming apart of the rest despite being different then the water in the cup.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me,”  _ ‘Church’ _ reminds me of his existence.

“Right explanations. Short version first or full version? You’ll hear both either way.”

“How about the part about me?” Church suggests.

“Or the part about Caboose having a kid,” Tucker is still hung up on that.

“Or about the mini spy and how you became a super soldier,” Sarge is still on that.

“Or when I can go home,” Grif added.

I answered Grif first, “There is a pretty good chance your home doesn’t exist anymore. Or at least not at the moment.”

  
  


We all sat down inside of Blue base. We gave the blues a moment to secure their flags while I went back to the ship with Donut, Emy, and Caboose to get some things. When everything was settled we sat down in the common area to start.

“First things first,” I put a drop a device on the table. It activates and pops open, sending a wave of purple light around the room. The guys groan at the flash, complaining about their eyes hurting.

"What was that?!” Tucker yells at me while rubbing his eyes.

“A quick precaution,” I tell him before sitting down. “Okay, so, to start us off let’s get family explanations out of the way. Emy is Caboose’s kid and I am Church’s granddaughter.”

“...Bullshit.”

“You guys really love that word.”

“There is no way you are my granddaughter.”

“I don’t have a kid.”

“You will have two daughters, just not yet.”

Grif decides to cut in, “So this whole thing is time travel shit.”

Simmons pipes up, “Time travel isn’t possible it's straight out of science fiction.”

“Well science fiction became reality as of what used to be ten or fifteen years ago,” I say to the obvious nerd of the group. “Getting back to explanations. My name is (Y/n) Church. I am the Daughter of (M/n) Church and the Granddaughter of Leonard and Allison Church. From what I was able to put together. My grandma disappeared a long time ago and later had my mom, leaving my grandpa and aunt behind. My grandpa got into some ‘Breaking Bad’, ‘Fringe’ science shit and started a program known as project freelancer―”

“I did not! I hate fucking freelancers! Why would I—” Church interrupts.

“Sssh, it's getting to the good part,” Emy shushes.

I continue, “—During the freelancer program they worked with highly trained agents and experimental AI. The Freelancer program shut down because it was doing illegal stuff. After that Church disappeared. All Freelancers were either arrested, killed, or recruited by the UNSC to bring other freelancers to justice.”

“I don’t remember any of that happening. So you’re lying,” Church remarks again.

I held up a hand to his helmet, “Please save all questions and slandering comments for the end, please. Anyway, I was living on Earth with my mom during this, not even the slightest bit aware. Until one day my mom randomly dies. But the freaky thing is, is that I’m the only one to remember her. Then suddenly everyone forgot who I was. The only one who remembered was Emy.”

“Hi!” She says in recognition.

“I started studying the anomalies and I found that there was a series of time distortions. I made a capsule that could resist the changes and from there I basically made time resistant tech. To put it a bit simpler, think of it like the beach. I can’t stop the wave from coming or going but I can plant my feet in the sand and not be moved by it.”

“Like the thing on the table?” Tucker asked.

“Yeah. The device I activated on the table acts as a shield that takes us out of the loop.”

“Out of it?” Simmons sounds shocked. “You mean time isn’t moving?!”

“Not within this shield. The shield surrounds the perimeter of the base,” I stand up. “Follow me, I’ll show you.” We all walked just outside of blue base. I pointed up, “Look at that bird.” There was a bird above us, but it was moving. It looked like it was frozen in midair. “Time outside of the shield is moving like normal.”

“Holy shit,” Tucker exclaimed.

“This is incredible!” Simmons says in awe.

“The bird is flying without flying!” Caboose adds.

Church turns to me, “What does this have to do with me now.”

“I was hoping that you'd be able to help me but I don’t think that you’re the Church I’m looking for. I also think you guys are the source of the problem.”

“Us? What did we do?” Tucker asks.

“I don’t know if it was something you all did, but this planet seems to be the source of the Spacetime Warps or ST-W.”

“I thought they were called Space Time Distortions?”

“I changed it because when I say Spacetime Distortions I get too many giggles and no one takes it seriously.”

Tucker laughed when he realized what the other acronym spelled. They fell into idle chatter about how crazy this all is and I took a moment to go back inside and sit down. When I reached the common room I notice that Donut was sitting on the couch by himself. I sat across from him.

“Are you okay? I know this a lot to take in.”

“No, I’m used to taking big things. It's just that…”

“What?”

“I know what is causing the anomalies. I started it.”

I sat in shocked silence for a moment. How can one person cause it? I voiced my question, “How?”

“Well, it all started when we searched for ourselves, but it turns out they weren’t us….”

  
  
  
  


After about an hour of explanation, I found out that their was a power struggle between a group of AI known as the Cosmic Powers and a divine being known as Chrovos. Genkins, one of the Cosmic Powers’s son betrayed them and tried to help Chrovos escape imprisonment. Donut managed to stop them and temporarily trap Chrovos, but now Chrovos are working to free chrovos by distorting the timeline.

“Is Genkins here?”

“I don’t know. They’ve been quiet as of late but I can never really tell when he comes in goes unless I see him do it.”

“You said he was an AI right?”

He nods and I knew what to do. I pressed a button on the shield generator and suddenly everything around us powered down.

“What did you do?” Donut got up confused.

“That was a small EMP. It should be strong enough to disrupt any AI temporarily. Come on, let’s go see if it affected anyone.” I led Donut outside. Everyone seemed fine except-

“Oh no, Church died!” Caboose yelled as he kneeled down next to his fallen commander.

“What the fuck? That was so fucking random,” Tucker commented also kneeling down.

“Church is possessed by Genkins!”

“No, not exactly.” Donut says. He takes me off to the side and tells me, “Church, this church, was actually an AI when I originally met him. It was this whole adventure with this freelancer agent named Agent Washington, that I wasn’t apart of for the most part.”

“Well then, everyone else seems fine and unaffected. If he wasn’t already here then he’s not getting in now,” I pause for a moment before I tell him what I figured, “Emy and I getting here, it made the crack in the prison worse right?”

“Probably,” He said quietly.

“...Then let’s go back a bit,” I take out a small ball about the size of an Orange. “This is basically like a reset button,” I start to set it “How long has it been since Chrovos and Genkins started their shenanigans?”

“It’s been about a month.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I reset your progress.”

“It’d be wonderful if you could.” He assures me, “This time I can be ready for whatever they throw at me. Thank you!” He hugged me suddenly. I hesitantly hugged him back. It’d been a while since anyone other than Emy hugged me.

I gave him it and gave him instructions, “Wait an hour before using it. Emy and I will set up just outside the canyon. We’ll be on stand by. Since you guys basically don’t leave the gulch, it should mess with anything too much.”

“I’m so happy that someone, knows what I’m going through.” I think he started crying a little bit. He must’ve been through a lot

“The feeling’s neutral.”

We put ourselves back together and rejoined the rest of the group. 

“Where were you two?” Grif asked.

“Just talking.” Donut said with a sniffle. I could feel that Grif was giving a confused look under his helmet.

“Right,” He said deciding he didn’t care.

“Okay, guys we’re going to head out—” I started.

“No!” Emy clung to Caboose.

“Emy we have to go”

“But I missed papa,” Emy hugged him tighter.

“And I missed Emy,” Caboose hugged Emy back, “Do you have to go so soon?”

“We’ll come back soon. I promise.” I tell the pair with as much sincerity as I could.

They said their goodbyes and we all finally went back inside. “I’ll put down the shield and you can get back to your...war thing,” I tell them. “Oh! Before I forget, Donut,” I take out a pill bottle. I shake one out and throw it to him. “Take one before you use the device.”

Before anyone could say anything I turned off the shield. The thing about being outside of moving time, is that it hurts like a bitch when time starts moving again. Its feels like a force rams into you from all sides while your insides tries to rush away from you. I was used to it, the guys were not.

They all fell to the ground groaning. “That’ll wear off soon,” I say reassuringly. I pick up Emy and started to make my way out of the Gulch. Just before I was completely out of sight, I turned to look at them. In the distance, it looked like they were starting to get up. Donut looked towards us and gave us a small wave. I waved back and continued back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here for you Donut.


	5. That Was Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space time problem be hard sometimes. Reader and Donut bond a little.

“Log number 65...It has been about maybe a week. Somewhere near two weeks maybe since we started following Donut and chasing Genkins. It gets hard to tell since time is all jacked up in this time stream. It gets frustrating sometimes. I want to help Donut directly but that would definitely cause the timeline to break and the release of Chrovos. So here I sit, in my ship, a silent spectator to the possible end of time itself. Donut and I meet up sometimes in the confines of the Pause. Oh! Donut decided to name the time resistant forcefield ‘Pause-shield’. Honestly, it is a stupid name but it takes less time to say so—yeah. That’s that. Well...this is (Y/n) signing off,” I ended the log entry and put my audio journal back in my backpack.

The door of the ship opens and I turned to see Donut walking in, “Hey Donut, how are you doing?”

“I feel like  _ shit _ ,” He flopped into a seat.

“I could get that,” I walk over to him with Tylenol and some water. He took off his helmet before accepting the medicine. His bleached blonde hair was a mess and matted with sweat. He had bags under his eyes and a look of defeat in them.

“Why don’t you stay in here for a bit,” I suggest, “You look like you could use the rest.”

“You know why I can’t,” He says to me not meeting my eyes still.

“Yeah, I know, but you can’t just keep going on like this. We need to find a way to stop them.”

“Tell me something I don’t know. It just seems so useless. I’m making absolutely zero progress with convincing the guys and Genekins is messing up more and more things—I just–I– I just feel so―”

“Don’t you say it,” I warn him.

“Useless!” He finishes, expressing all the defeat and sorrow he felt into one word.

I grab him by the front of his pink armor and slap him. He looked at me surprised and with wide blue eyes. I look him in the eyes and start my rant, “Stop saying that! You are more emotional than those whiny bitches in my grade. Are you seriously trying to be whinier than a fifth grader? Snap out of it! We will get through this. We have to. If we don’t then everyone is probably going to die. Your friends, me, the rest of the universe, everyone. But most importantly, if we fail, if you give up, then you’re going to die. And you’re better than that! You are better than any other soldier out there that I’ve met and beaten. You are the  **Franklin** **_Delano_ ** **Donut** . Nobody out there is exactly like you. You are the OG. You are going to be this timeline’s knight in pink armor.”

“It’s lightish red—”

“It’s pink, own it!”

“You’re right!”

“Damn right I am! Now get to it! Maybe there’s a fatal flaw in Chrovos’ plan.”

Donut stands up and walks to exit the ship. He turns around to me, “Thank you, (Y/n). You’re a pretty cool kid.” He left without another word. Not that I would’ve noticed if he said anything else.

“You’re a pretty cool kid,” I heard my dad’s voice echo back to me.

'You’re a pretty cool kid,' words that I wasn’t going to hear from him again. Nothing was ever going to be normal again.

But who cares, right? Normal is boring anyway.

“Hey, (Y/n)!” Donut’s voice comes over the intercom.

“What’s up Donut,” Let’s stow those depressing thoughts back in the vault.

Annnnd…they’re gone.

“I did manage to find a hole in Chrovos’s plan! It’ll be a tight squeeze but if I try hard enough I might make it in…I need to be stopped.” 

“Stop what?” I ask him.

“Nothing, just need to go find a friend of mine. This will all be over soon.”

“Keep me posted.”

“Bye,” He ends the call.

...well that was quick.

“(Y/n),” I heard Emy say, “I’m bored.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“But I went to sleep, like, a bajillion times by now.”

“Well then try helping me keep track of the time anomalies. Just look at that computer right there and tell me if anything happens.”

“The Pink dot is moving!”

“That’s Donut. Where is he going?”

“He is in between these two lines that keep showing up and disappearing.”

“He’s at a paradox?!”

“What’s a pair-of-box? If Donut is there then does that make them Krispy Kreme donut boxes? I mean, that would make two dozen doughnuts and if that is the case then it sounds like there is enough for my dad and the other blue-red guys, but maybe not because the orange one eats a lot.”

“Emy, buckle up. We’re meeting Donut there.”

“But I like Dunkin Donuts better.”

**_(-_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_ **

  
  


“ST-C shield damaged, brace for impact,” FLISS warned as we were nearing Chorus’ atmosphere at a high speed.

“Shit!” I felt the melting, freezing feeling again. I let out a gasp as I felt it get more intense. After about thirty sections it stopped completely. I let out a sigh of relief.

“We have arrived at coordinates. Would you like me to perform repairs when we land?”

“Go ahead—FLISS?” Why does my voice sound different? I get out of the driver seat. Everything looked so much taller.

Emy gasped, “(Y/n), you’re so small!”

I jumped in surprise and realization, before running to get my mirror. Am I four now?! What the hell! Whatever.

“Come on Emy, let’s go.”

“Wait!”

“What is it?”

“You have to hold my hand.”

“...Why?”

“Because when a baby walks to places, they have to hold hands with an older person.”

...I had no patience to argue with her.

Hand-in-hand, Emy and I made it to Donut in no time at all... too many time jokes. He seemed to be at a hospital in Chorus. I walked up to a lady in white and purple armor.

“Excuse me?”

She looks down at me, “Hello small children. Are you of Tucker?”

“...No.” Was she talking about the turquoise dude? I get to the chase, “Have you seen a man in pink armor named Donut?”

“Yeah, He just went up.”

“Up?”

“Up. You can't miss it!” She says before walking away.

“Um, okay then. Thank you I guess. Come on Emy.” I say and head for an elevator. When we reached the top floor we were greeted by a butler dude.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, I’m just looking for someone—”

“(Y/n), Emy, over here!” I hear Donut.

Yay, no unnecessary explanations. We walk past the butler and to Donut. He was standing next to a man in cobalt armor with yellow stripes.

**((((((((((🕒🍩)))))))))**

**( Donut’s POV )**

**((((((((((🍩🕒)))))))))**

Wash is aware now! I can’t believe I did it. Y inner victory was interrupted by the butler’s voice: “Do you have an appointment?” I looked over to see (Y/n) and Emy talking to him.

“No, I’m just looking for someone—”

“(Y/n), Emy, over here!” I call out to them. They rush over to Wash and me. 

“(Y/n)! Are you younger?!” I exclaimed.

Wash looks at me, “Donut who are they? Did I forget them?”

“No. I met them recently,” I explain, “Wash, this is (Y/n) and Emy. (Y/n) is Church’s granddaughter and Emy is Caboose’s Daughter.”

“...Am I still brain-damaged?”

“Gran says that I may have gotten some of that from my Papa. I didn’t know it was contagious.”

“She is definitely her father’s daughter,” I tell Wash. I looked at (Y/n) and noticed that she looked a bit distraught at Washington. She looked shy and unsure. Washington kneeled down in front of the two girls.

“I’m Agent Washington, but everyone calls me Wash. Nice to meet you,” He sounded cheerful, despite his confusion a moment ago.

“Hi!” Emy said in response.

(Y/n) still said nothing. She wasn’t meeting Washington’s eyes. I decide to speak up “(Y/n), do you mind if I talk to you real quick.” She nodded, eyes never leaving the floor. 

She and I walked a little ways away from Wash and Emy. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

She shakes her head ‘no’.

“Is something hurting you?”

She shakes her head ‘no’.

“D-do you want a hug?”

She pauses before finally shaking her head ‘yes’. I bring her up into my arms and give her a good hug. She is so much smaller than when I last hugged her. Her arms don’t even make it around my torso. I can hear her sniffling a bit. I held her a bit tighter to try and show more comfort. 

“I’m sorry Donut,” She apologizes. I could hear her voice cracking. It gave away that she was quietly crying.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I-I can’t st-stop myself from crying like I u-usually do. I don’t have control of my emo-emotion,” She hiccups, “I feel weak.”

“You are not weak. It probably has something to do with the fact that you’re younger now. You look about three or four. Maybe five since you still have a vocabulary.” I patted her back and held her a little longer before letting her go and looking at her, “Are you feeling a bit better?”

She nods her head ‘yes’.

“Do you want to go over to Wash and Emy now?”

She nodded and held out her little hand. I held her hand and we made our way over to Wash and Emy.

“-and then My daddy said that Freckles turned into a puppy!” Emy was telling Wash a story.

“When did Caboose have the time to make these video calls?” Wash asked no one in particular. Wash acknowledged (Y/n) and I, “Are you feeling better? What went wrong?”

(Y/n)’s grip tightened in mine. I told Washington, “She’s just a little tired. We all are. Wash we need to go back and fix everything.”

“What the hell is going on? And if Carolina sent you here to send me back, she can forget it, She and I are never speaking again.”

I felt (Y/n) flinch for some reason. I tell Wash, “It's bigger than that, come on,” and lead everyone through a portal.

After a quick explanation to Washington. I decided it was best to send the girls back before we go to see Chrovos.

“I’ll keep you posted, alright?” I say to the pair.

“Okay!” Emy cheers.

(Y/n) just nods again. Four-year-old (Y/n) is so much quieter than ten-year-old (Y/n). I waved goodbye to them before heading into the portal with Wash.

  
  


**((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))**

**(Your Point of view)**

**((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))**

I waved bye to Donut and Wash. Emy turned to me and asks, “What do we do now?”

“We head to the ship...and wait.”

“....I hate waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters after this will happen post season 17.


	6. I Hate Waiting Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Original plot time! The Reds and Blues have fixed the space time continuum and decide to have a small vacation...to Caboose's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this kid that made up. So what do you think? Pretty good story so far?

**((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))**

**(General Point of view)**

**((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))**

“Lopez, wow!... You must've seen some shit,” Sarge says to his Hispanic creation.

Lopez says, “Si. He sido testigo de mucho. Mi viaje fue más largo que el tiempo y tengo muchas verdades que compartir.”

A beat of silence. 

“You know, it's a real shame I don't speak Spanish,” Sarge comments. The reunion continues, everybody joking around with their now agitated robot companion. 

Donut walks to Caboose, “Hey, Caboose. Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Okay!” Caboose follows Donut to a different hallway. 

Donut turns to Caboose and asks him, “Do you remember what happened back in Blood Gulch?”

Caboose says nothing.

“Y’know with the, um, two little girls?”

“No, doesn’t ring a bell,” Caboose says.

Donut felt his stomach drop. “You don’t remember two little girls coming to Blood Gulch, destroying the warthog, and having a secret meeting with them at the blue base.”

Caboose says, “No.”

Donut felt a wave of panic come over him. Did fixing the timeline erase (Y/n) and Emy? Donut’s panic attack was interrupted by a ringtone coming from Caboose.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this quick,” Caboose excuses himself. He pulls out a small tablet. And answer the call.

“Hi, Papa!”

“Emerson! How are you doing today?”

“I made a new friend today!”

“That’s good! Is she your best friend?”

“Emy?!” Donut exclaims. He looks over Caboose’s shoulder and sees the small blond-haired child on the screen. “Emy is that you?”

“...Hi new person!” She waves at me.

“Emy... do you not remember me?”

“Mmmmm, no.”

Caboose explains, “Emy this is Donut. He is not a breakfast treat. He is on the red team.”

“Hi, Mr.Donut.”

Donut decides to ask a different question, “Emy, is (Y/n) there?”

She gasps, “How did you know about my new best friend? Are you psycho?”

“No, Emy, the correct word is physics,” Caboose incorrectly corrects her.

Donut reiterates, “Emy. Is (Y/n) there?” 

The two men hear Emy call for (Y/n) in the background noise of the call. (Y/n) appears on screen with Emy.

“(Y/n)!” Donut is relieved. She wasn’t erased after all.

“Donut?”

“Good, you remember me. Why are you still four?”

“...Time doesn’t apply to me like it does others. I really should be eight, just haven’t adjusted my age parameters yet.”

“Where are you right now?” Donut asks.

“My room.” Emy answers.

(Y/n) gives a better answer, “We’re on Earth. I stay at Emy’s house when I’m not…busy.”

“I’m glad that you two are okay,” Donut tells them, “For a second there, I thought that we erased you two from the timeline.”

“Can’t get rid of us that easy,” Emy remarks. Emy suddenly takes a softer tone, “When are you coming home, Papa?”

“Um, well, I’m not sure. I don't have a ship-”

“How about we head out tomorrow,” Donut says, “I’ll come too.”

Caboose turns to Donut, “You mean that?!”

“Yeah, Caboose. I’d love to meet your family.”

Caboose starts cheering, “Emy! I’m coming home tomorrow! Isn’t that awesome?” 

Emy is already cheering and running around her room in the background of the video call.

“She’s excited,” (Y/n) explains for Emy. “Wait! Emy the camera-!” Emy knocks into the camera and the video call cuts off.

The pair of men stare at the tablet a moment before Caboose looks at Donut. He says, “I can’t wait to go home! Everyone is going to love you! There’s Gran, she’s old…” Caboose and Donut begin to walk back to the group.

“Where’d you two go?” Simmons asks.

“I’m going home tomorrow!” Caboose cheers.

“That’s great Caboose.” Tucker comments.

“Emy was so excited! She even tried to hug the camera but the camera dodged it and it went to sleep.”

“Whose Emy?”

Caboose answers, “My daughter.”

“....Bullshit,” Tucker says.

“You said that last time, “ Donut mused to himself. He wondered if everything was going to play out similarly.

Tucker seemed to ignore Donut’s words and says to Caboose, “There is no way you have a kid. You are pretty much a kid in an adult body.”

“You said that last time too,” Donut comments again this time chuckling a bit.

“What do you mean last time? Have we met them before?” Carolina finally speaks up.

“The Red and Blue’s have, but you and Washington weren’t with us yet. Neither were Doc and Kaikaina.” Donut said. 

“You guys should come too!” Caboose invited. “I told Sarah and Emy so much about you all!”

Road trip!

_**(-_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)** _

  
  


We decided to take the trip after Wash was released from the hospital. Kakaina and Doc decided not to tag along. 

(Y/n) hadn’t said anything since that first video call. She never appeared on camera at all. Emy said that she was in her ‘I am brooding like batman’ mood. I hope she’s okay.

“When did you even get married?” Tucker still can’t wrap his head around how Caboose had a family. 

“Tucker...” Carolina warns. She was sitting next to Wash. Wash was still recovering and has been sleeping a lot recently. He may be sleeping right now actually.

“I remember it happening before I came to blood gulch,” Caboose answers Tucker anyway.

“And you never mentioned it?” Simmons asks him. I still don’t know why all of the red team tagged along. Simmons was also just as confused about the Caboose family thing and Grif said something about wanting to visit all of his favorite restaurants. I guess Sarge felt left out. 

“I think she was eleven the last time I saw her at blood gulch, or maybe she was six? Five?”

“How do you not remember how old your Daughter is-” Simmons asks.

Wait a minute! I cut off Simmons, “Caboose I thought you said you don’t remember seeing Emy at blood Gulch.”

“Emy never came for a visit,” Caboose said.

“But how do you remember her being eleven? She should be eight years old right now, but she was eleven at Blood Gulch because of time garbage.”

“Silly, that didn’t happen at blood gulch, that happened at the fake gulch.”

“Fake gulch?” I questioned. What is he talking about?

“You know, Fake Gulch. It looks like Blood Gulch, but newer. Like an anniversary spin,” Caboose explains like it was common knowledge.

“Caboose, stop talking. I just can’t right now,” Tucker says.

“Just another thing to ask (Y/n) about,” I mutter to myself.

“(Y/n)? Is she that other little girl you mentioned? What could she know?” Grif ask me.

“More than what we do,” I respond.

“You are becoming more cryptic than Wash,” Grif complins. He sits up for a moment (an amazing feat on his part) and turns to Caboose. “Hold up. Is (Y/n) also your kid?” he asks Caboose.

“Haha, no. She’s just Emy’s friend that lives in our house, and is also Church’s Granddaughter.”

“Carolina, you have a kid?” Wash asked.

“No, no, I do not have a kid. Caboose what are you talking about?” Carolina was confused...and a bit angry.

“I remember back at blood gulch. Emy and (Y/n) came for a visit for business. Ya know, that time when (Y/n) out a giant purple bubble around the base and was looking for Church but our Church wasn’t her Church and she said that her Church was her grandpa and—”

“Alpha Church, Epsilon Church, or crazy scientist church?” Simmons asked.

“Yes.” Caboose answers. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the trip.

_**(-_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)** _

**((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))**

**(Meanwhile, back on Earth)**

**( General Point of View )**

**((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))**

“Common, Mom! we need to get this place looking tip-top shape. A circle is a good example,” Emy yelled from the other side of the house. The Caboose family was cleaning their house for their guest’s arrival. Or rather Emy and Sarah were cleaning. Gran scoffed and went out to go play bingo and other old people things. Emy cleaned upstairs and Sarah cleaned downstairs. Emy finished the second upstairs bathroom and finally started on her room. She made her bed first and moved to make up (Y/n)’s futon-bed. As she made her friend’s bed she couldn’t help but think about her missing friend. (Y/n had left the day after her the video call to her Dad. The one where she met Mister Donut.

“I hope she gets back soon,” Emy thought out loud to herself, “She’s going to miss my Dad’s visit.” Emy began fluffing a pillow, “Should I make her a welcome back present too? Mommy did help me make Daddy and his friends welcome back cake and dinner. I know! I’ll make her some welcome back brownie’s. She loves those!” Emy was in high spirits again as she moved on from the bed to clean the rest of the room.

When she finished with her room she went downstairs to check on her mom’s progress.

“Mommy! Did you finish cleaning the kitchen and stuff?”

“Just mopping the floor dear,” Sarah says mop in hand.

“That’s great! You do that and I’ll take care of the backyard!” Emy declared this, running into the glass sliding door. “Ow. I ‘m okay.” She then opens the sliding door before continuing her triumphant sprint like nothing ever happened. When she made it outside, she looked at the crater that used to be where (Y/n) space-playhouse-ship went.

She continued to think out loud, “I get really sad whenever (Y/n) leaves. She’s the only person who always stays with me. Even when dad disappeared. Even when I don’t remember my name. Even when Gran forgets me. And mommy. When the house disappears—”

˙̶͕̠͇̣̮͖̫͔̎͒̏́̈͜͠ʍ̴̣̦͍̍ơ̶͇͔͍͍̄̓̎̀̇͆́̏͠͠ứ̸̛̦̼̪͉͉͉̀̍͊̿͋̐͒͝ʞ̷̼̟̆͗́̐́̑̿̈́̔͒͒̓̕͝ ̴̧̡̤̭͙͕̭̭̻̔̆̏̓̆͊̏͊͊́̀͒̚̚͠ʇ̴͖̯̲͓͈͑͛̀̉̔̏̈́͝͝ò̴̺̙͚͎̖̳̳̖̺͎̗͔͔̤̂̑ư̶̡̹̠͙͙̈̀̃̊͂̈́͋͊͊͋͘͝͠ ̸̹̄̓͊̍̊̐͑́͌̈́̓̓͌̕̚p̵͎͚͖̬̞̗̝̯͌͂̆͗̃̐̈́̏͗̕ͅl̵̢͉̱̻͓̲̠̣̑̋̇̊̀̿̀͌͝͝ņ̴̛̼͉̠̘̥̖͕̰̙̥̩̄̈́̔̑̀ͅo̶̹̲͈̫͊̒̆ɥ̶̡͚̰̠͈̱̱̩̼̰̓̈́͂̃̔̽̅̂̓͝s̷̨̢̹̞̞̬͍̲̳͎̍̑͂̎̅́̈͂͒̄̋̕ͅ ̶̢̧͕̮̫̥̤͎̰̬̪͚̱̐̊̄́́͒̂͆͑͆̓͘n̴̢̤̺̭̣̩͆͌̀̾̓́͛͝͝ǫ̸̛̣̹̔̂̈́̏̽̎͝ʎ̴̡̢̗͎͔̟̼̬̠͙̉͂͜͜ ̸̡̨̨̣̠͙͍̮̪̘̯̭͑́͗͑̃ʇ̸̛̳̘̯̙͎̆̆̅͒̍͒ɐ̸̡̬̭̟̹̗̝̳̭͓͇͎͎̇̓̒͋̐̆̈́ɥ̶̻̭͇͇̪͉̃̓̊ʍ̸̗̱̰͕̥͇͕̠̞̦̬͉̽̓̃͑̆̌̍͌͋́͌͑̚͜͜ ̶̛̥͍̙̣̗͖̪̟͇͇̞͎̪͔͗̋͋́̆̇̀͊͋̒̊͗̈́̕ɹ̶̧̨̡͚̪̪̗͕̙͔̟͍̎̇̇͋͋̄̓́̊̋̚̚ǝ̶̰̰̠̬̭̲̖̲̆̃͋̏̇͒̐̃̑̏̒̎̀q̷̛̬̙̻̼͆́͗̋̐̔̉̈́̄̊͒ɯ̵̡̛̱͓͔̂͠ǝ̷̡̟̺̼̼̘̬̤̠̖̤͙̟̉̿̀̑͌̈́̃̅̒́͜͝ͅɯ̸̫̩̮̣̘͍̗͉͊́͒̏͊̊̿͆̚ͅǝ̵̛͚͙͕̜͚̟̹͖̳̥̬̳͎͂́̓̕͝ɹ̶̢̟̩̲̙̼̰̗̓̎͌̌̀͋͆̚͠͝ ̴̡̰̺͇̞͖̞͓̟͔͇͖̋̈̀̓͠ͅͅȯ̷͚̳̓̆ʇ̴̭̹͓̭̭̳̺͕̎ ̴̡̡͕̱̯͛͂́̿͂̈̅̚p̸̤̝̲͚̺̜̺̘͉̋̂́̔̅ǝ̸̭͎͇̹̩͇̳̺̿̌͋͒͗̿̍̈́͑͆̕͘ǝ̷̹̭̲̰̝͔́ù̷̡̡͕̫̳̟̥͎̠̩͍̰̯̎͂͘ͅ ̵͈̩̩̭́̄̄̂̾͛͒̔̚ʇ̴̛̤̪̺͙̍͆̈́̅͌́̔͊͜͠ǫ̵̲͓̮̦̭̫̹͔̫̟̔̄̿͌ͅu̵̟̩̗̎̃̂͊̂͌̉͒̇́̚͝ͅ ̴̨̨̪͈̙͉̻̾͌̃͋̓͑͆͊́̔̒̓̅̿̒ơ̴̛̜̖̈́̈̓̆̐͒̀͐̐̒̔p̴͇̯̺̭͎͇͌̈́͠ ̶̥̟̈́͆̿̚͝n̶̡̨̦̤̮̱̙͇͍̈́̃͛̃͐́̿̀͊͒͋̍̚͜͝ͅͅợ̶̡̧̪̜̣̱̰̩̝̗͚̝̣̈̂̐͛͐͐̆͆̈́̔̆̈́ͅ⅄̴̨̱̲̔̾̐̆̌̀͋

  
  
  


“What was I thinking about? Cleaning!” She grabs a rake and gets back to work...raking debris and rubble is hard.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))**

**(Donut’s point of view)**

**((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))**

We requested to land at an airport near Caboose’s home...they said no. So we landed there anyway. They were not happy about that. It probably didn’t help that it was Grif’s version of a landing. Washington managed to negotiate with the airport staff and managed to convince them not to press charges. Isn’t he awesome?

We were waiting for Caboose’s wife to come to pick us up. Caboose couldn’t contain his excitement, but then again, when has he ever.

“You guys are going to like Sarah so much. She is nice and pretty and smart.”

“I’m sure she is Caboose,” Simmons said. Simmons was just as skeptical as Tucker. He asks Caboose, “Is she also a psychologist or a mental ward attendant?”

“Knock it off,” Wash says in Caboose’s defense.

“Why even question it at this point?” I ask Simmons.

“Reds and Blues over here!” A voice comes from ahead of us. We all turned to see a red-headed woman. She was holding a sign that said in ‘Michael Caboose’ in big blue letters.

“SARAH!” Caboose ran up to her and hugged her so tightly he was lifting her off the ground.

She chuckles, “It’s nice to see you, honey. I missed you.” She looks to the rest of us. “You must be Michael’s friends, right.”

“Friends is a strong word,” Grif comments. Simmons hits him in the arm to shut him up.

She seemingly ignores Grif's comment. “Micheal has told me so much about you all.”

“He has...?” Tucker asked unsurely. Caboose’s perceptions of each of us...we're not always completely correct.

“He has, but I wouldn’t mind if you introduce yourselves,” She says. I think she also understood that Caboose lived in his world sometimes. “Let’s head out. We’re taking the metro home.” 

“Yay!” Caboose cheered. He grabbed Sarah’s hand before rushing out. 

“Caboose! Wait up!” Tucker shouted. He ran after the pair and the rest of us followed suit.

**(-_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)_-)** **_-)**

After we got off the train, it was a short walk to Caboose’s house. 

“Oh my god! I didn’t know its Christmas!” Caboose yelled. We were surprised to see Christmas lights and other random holiday decorations all over the place. 

“Emy,” Sarah concluded with an exhausted sigh. Sarah unlocked the door and we entered the house. A sloppily banner that read “Welcalm back” was hung across the threshold. Thankfully the inside of the house wasn’t as festive as the outside.

“Everything looks like it did when I left!” Caboose walked further into the house. He looked around confused for a moment, “Sarah, where Emy?”

“Welcome back attack!” We all turned to see Emy at the top of the stairs. She ran halfway down the stairs before leaping at Caboose. Caboose caught her with a spin and started laughing.

“You are so much bigger than I remember! Or are you smaller than I remember.”

“(Y/n) says I am bigger than you remember.”

“Okay, then.”

Emy finally turns to look at the rest of the guests. Emy gasps with excitement, “The Reds and Blues! My dad talks about you guys all the time!”

Emy points to each person respectively as she names them, “Aquaman, scary agent washing-tub, scary new blue lady, the orangish guy whose name I don't remember, Red nerd, robot man, and Sarge the red team leader.”

“Why is Sarge the only one she got right?” Grif asks.

Tucker sighs, “Wait for it…”

Emy continues, “Who is also the pirate captain of the red team’s ship.”

“Why in the hell do you think I’m a pirate?!” Sarge asks Caboose.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After correct introductions were made, we all sat down in the living room and Sarah served dinner. “So, is there a particular reason you all decided to drop in for a visit?” Sarah sat down next to Caboose on the couch. Emy was on the other side of Caboose. Everyone else was sitting on chairs they took from the dining room.

“Oh! Donut said he wanted to meet you two and I said yes cause I wanted to see you too. Then everybody decided to come too,” Caboose explained. I nodded in confirmation.

“Are you guys on a mission?” Emy asked.

“God no,” Grif says in between stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

“Oh...so it's a secret mission. I promise not to tell.”

“There is no mission,” Simmons tries to tell Emy.

“What mission?” Emy asks but winks meaning that she still thinks that there is a secret mission to be not told.

“This is a nice house,” Washington comments looking for a subject change.

“Yeah, how did you manage to afford this? The military did pay us shi-” Tucker cut himself off when he looked over at Emy, “...a lot. They don’t pay us a lot.”

“I work as an astrophysicist from home,” Sarah tells us. 

That reminded me, “Is (Y/n) here? I haven’t seen her.” 

“She’s on her secret mission right now. She’ll be back.”

“Secret mission? Are you guys playing a game?” Simmons asked. I forgot that everyone else forgot that (Y/n) is a time-traveling spy kid.

“Ssssh, it's a secret,” Emy doesn’t answer the question.

“Ya know I’m starting to accept that this is Caboose’s kid,” Tucker comments.

“Thank you, Tucker,” Caboose says back.

**((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**_General Point of view_ **

**_((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))_ **

Suddenly—there was a loud, earth-shaking, explosive crash outside! We all stood up, alert.

“What was that?!” Wash shouts.

Emy gasps, “(Y/n)’s home!!!” she goes running out the back door into the backyard. Sarah sighed and followed her daughter outside. Grif sighed as the rest of us joined them, “Why can’t we just not get into some crazy shit every other day?” he asked no one in particular. 

The backyard had small patches of dying fire everywhere. The air smelled like smoke and a strange sweet smell that no one knew. The only thing that was untouched by the debris was the shed a little ways from the centerpiece of the wreck, the burning spaceship. The ship had bullet holes and laser holes in it and the guns were near falling off. Exposed parts of the ships inside were sparking.

There was a banging coming from the, somehow still intact, the door of the ship. Outward dents were popping out of the door as the banging got harder. Finally, the door came flying off. It skidded across the backyard and stopped just before Emy, who was standing ahead of the whole group. The inside of the ship was dark, save for the red warning lights. Out of the shadows of the ship, a small figure dragged themselves from the ship and leaned against the doorway of the broken spacecraft.

There stood the little girl in question, blood running down her forehead from a sloppily wrapped bandage on her head. Her clothes were covered in various black stains, some dry and some wet, and what was blood.

“Damn,” Tucker commented in unsure shock.

Emy cheered, unperturbed by her friend's wounded state, and ran up to her.

“No hugs, no hugging, stop right there,” (Y/n) said toughly, but didn’t sound too tough because of the coughing that came afterward.

Emy heeded the warning and stopped just a foot or two before (Y/n). She asked, “So, how was your trip?”

(Y/n) answered sarcastically, “Fan-freaking-tastic.” She seethed as she went stand up to get out of the spacecraft. She finally noticed everyone else. “Oh, crap. Was the visit supposed to be today? Sorry, Sarah. I forgot to go get bread.”

Wash was the first adult to speak up, “Are you okay?!”

(Y/n) did not answer and just stared at Washington with an unreadable expression.

“Does she look fucking okay?!” Tucker says to Washington.

“You’re louder than I remember,” (Y/n) comments flatly. Tucker made a confused sound. She makes a shaky jump out of the ship and starts walking towards everyone else. She stops in front of Sarah. I will be having dinner in my room tonight,” she then hobbles her way inside.

“Well that was weird as all hell,” Sarge says.

“Yeah? No shit. We just watched a bleeding four-year-old hop out of a warship,” Grif says.

Sarah sighs, “Michael, can you get the fire extinguisher and put out the backyard?”

“On it, honey,” Caboose goes to do that.

Everyone goes back inside after a moment of sobering up. (Y/n) was at the kitchen table wrapping a bandage around her arm. Sarah and Emy went to get ready for bed. The reds, other than Donut, go sit back in the living room. They didn’t want to deal with whatever in the hell was happening right now. 

Donut sat at the table, across from (Y/n). Carolina, Wash, and Tucker stood behind Donut.

“...What?” (Y/n) asked flatly, “Do I have something on my face?”

“Mostly blood,” Donut says nonchalantly.

“You, aqua, um, Tucker?” She points at Tucker, “Can you go get me a wet paper towel?”

“How do you know my name?” Tucker was baffled.

“....Go get me a paper towel, please,” (Y/n) reiterated. Tucker hesitantly went to go get a paper towel and wetted it in the sink. 

Washington points out, “You’re tying it too tight.”

(Y/n) stops wrapping her arm and once again stares at Wash. Wash, a bit unnerved at the silent staring, offered, “Here, let me help.”

(Y/n) said nothing, but looked down and nodded. Washington went around the table and started redressing her wound.

Carolina, finally spoke, “What happened?”

“Ran into some trouble coming back from the playground.” (Y/n) was being sarcastic but you’d think she was serious if you heard her even tone.

“No need for sarcasm,” Donut said to his friend. “We’re just worried about you.”

Tucker came back with a paper towel. (Y/n) took it and started wiping her face. She apologized, “Sorry, I’m just really tired and I’ve been shot at for a good couple of hours.”

“That’s the thing, who was shooting at you? Why were you being shot at?” Wash asked.

(Y/n) Didn’t look at him, but answered him anyway, “I did an SIRI raid at a really popular mercenary post and when I got caught I made a hasty escape. Ya know, for professionals they suck at aiming at small targets,” she jokes at the end. When she noticed no one was laughing, “Jeez, tough crowd. Not relatable enough?”

“What’s a SIRI raid?” Carolina sat down next to Donut. 

“Super Important Requested Information.”

“Someone asked you to get it?”

“I asked for it, they didn’t give it to me, so I got it myself and mowed them down in the process,” She explains.

“You’re saying that you took down trained mercenaries and didn’t die,” Tucker said.

“I’m here right now aren’t I?”

“Did you get the information?” Donut asked.

(Y/n) pulls a lanyard with a cross-shaped flash drive on it, “Yep.”

Washington finished wrapping her arm, “Do you want me to fix the one around your head?” (Y/n) nodded again and Washington got to work again.

Donut clears his throat and decides to get down to business, “I came to visit to make sure that you and Emy are okay and I’m glad that you are. Did we fix everything when we stopped Chrovos and Jenkins?”

“You stopped everything related to the problem you caused,” (Y/n) assures Donut.

“But not everything…” Donut guessed. 

(Y/n) shrugged, “You did all that you did and I am grateful. It’s one less thing that I have a deal with.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with anything. You should be going to school and playing tag and well kid stuff.”

“School is a futile social construct and I do play tag. I just play advanced tag,” She makes another attempt at a joke.

“Donut,” Carolina cuts into the conversation, “Who is this?”

(Y/n) takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes, “How rude of me.” When she opens them to look at Carolina, they are glazed over. She gives a smile that betrays the dull look in her eyes. She looks into Carolina’s eyes and introduces herself, “My name is (Y/n). I am a time-traveling, dimension scouring investigator, theorist, and soldier. I like to fight people, fix the time-stream, visit alternate dimensions, and my current hobby-

—is finding Dr. Leonard Church.”


End file.
